Once Is Enough
by Glitters4
Summary: VisorShipping vs. SequelShipping love triangle. Rosa gets a sudden text from Nate, a boy she met in Nimbasa and her new crush, who wants to meet her in Virbank City. Little does she know, her life-long best friend and rival, Hugh, has a crush on her and plans to tell her the next chance he gets. I stink @ summaries. first pokemon story don't hate chapter four coming soon
1. Daydreaming

One time. She had only met him one time, but it had changed her life forever. Rosa was sitting on a rock in the Dreamyard, head resting in her hands. She couldn't get Nate, the cute boy she had met in Nimbasa City, out of her head. Her Serperior had wrapped itself around the rock, flicking its tail up and down along the tween's back. The young girl absent-mindedly pulled on the bow holding up her tank top, fantasizing about her spiky-haired tag battle partner. All of a sudden, a familiar trill rang through the air, shocking her back to reality. Frantically shuffling through the cream-coloured messenger bag slung over her shoulder, her hand touched a cold piece of plastic and metal, wrapping her fingers around it, pulling it out of the small pocket in her bag. Upon checking the screen, she found it to be Hugh, a good friend and life-long neighbour of hers, calling her. She picked up and forcing a smile, even though the navy-haired 13-year-old could see right through her.

"Sorry. I was... in the middle of something." Stretching the truth a bit, yes, but technically true.

The boy sighed. "Daydreaming again, are we, Rosa?" He smiled slightly. Rosa couldn't help but giggle, blushing slightly. Part of the reason she liked Nate was how much like Hugh he was.

"_Well..._ yeah. Still so transparent! So, what's up? Do you have a real reason for this, or did you just call to say hi?" she asked.

"Um..." He absently turned away, and Rosa could practically see the gears turning in the teen's head. "Uh... No reason. I...uh... I gotta go. I promised my little sister I'd do something with her today," he responded unbelievably.

"See ya!" The brunette winked, wiggling her fingers back and forth flirtatiously,and pressed the little red button on her Cross-Transceiver. Before she had a chance to put it away, however, a short trill let her know that she had gotten a text message. Looking at the screen, she realized, it was from Nate. A million things flashed through her head. Had she even given him her number? Not knowing the text's purpose, she nervously selected the latest entry in the list of texts her Cross-Transceiver had received since she got it from her mother for her 8th birthday. The text read: _"R, I missed you. meet me in Virbank? ;)"_ She grasped both hand around the device with sparkling eyes, looking up at the full moon above her head, heart pounding. The young brunette turned down and smiled confidently towards the serpentine Pokémon sitting beneath her. "Serperior? We have a boat to catch."


	2. Friendly Advice

Rosa was lying flat, limbs stretched out, on a cot in the Castelia City Pokemon Center. Her Lillipup was curled in a ball at her head, gently rubbing its head against Rosa's. She was off in another world, daydreaming once again about Nate, and, admittedly, Hugh. Her Cross-Transceiver rang, pulling her back to reality. Luckily, she had remembered to fasten it around her wrist. She turned it on, and saw the familiar face of her older cousin, Hilda.

"Hey, Hil." she mumbled.

"Something, up, Ro? You sound kinda down." the older girl asked.

"Hehe... yeah. Can I talk to you about this? It's... about a boy." Rosa admitted.

"Oh My. Arceus! You've finally got your first crush! I can't believe it!" she shouted.

Rosa glared at her cousin through the Cross-Transceiver's tiny camera. "Hey, shut up. It's actually... not my first." she said, blushing and staring at the Puppy Pokemon sitting next to her.

"Really? I missed it?" her cousin whined.

"Hey, _so-rry_ for being cautious with my feelings. You're acting like Hugh's little sister." she snapped, annoyed at her childish cousin. "You know you're supposed to be the _older _cousin, right?" she said slyly.

"Well, anyway, yeah, you know you can tell me anything, Ro." the older one said, smiling sweetly.

"Um... well, I met this boy in Nimbasa City. He was out in front of the Battle Subway Station, and he practically _begged _me to tag-battle the Subway Bosses with him. I had to say yes, and we ended up beating them. He thanked me, we exchanged Cross numbers, and we went our separate ways. Then, just recently, he sent me a text, asking me to meet him in Virbank City. I'm catching a boat there tomorrow." Rosa explained.

"Oh. What's his name?" Hilda asked.

"Nate." Rosa replied.

"Nate, huh? I... I think Hilbert has a cousin named Nate... I mean, I've never met 'im, but he's mentioned him before. Could we be thinking of the same guy?" Hilda pondered.

"Could be." Rosa shrugged. "Anyway, I gotta get to sleep so I can catch the boat." Rosa fibbed. In reality, she was just trying to avoid the inevitable truth she was even trying to hide from herself. She dismissed the thought, curled up tighter and tried to go to sleep.


	3. A Long Trip

Rosa peddled as fast as she could, biking towards the third dock on Castelia City's main street, her twintails flailing behind her and her Lillipup chasing her bike, keeping at her heels. She had overslept slightly, and was running late for the boat to Virbank City. Her Cross-Transceiver rang, but she had no choice but to ignore it. Before long, she pulled up by the dock and ran up to the boat.

"Captain! I'm so glad you're still here. Sorry I'm late, I sorta overslept." she gasped, almost out of breath.

The man standing by the gangplank laughed. "No problem, Rosa. We weren't actually scheduled to leave for another couple of minutes." He stepped away, letting the brunette board. She folded her bike back up, shoved it into her bag, and scooped up her Pokemon under one arm. She checked her Cross-Transceiver to see who had called. _Hugh..._, she thought. _What could he be calling about. Well, I guess I should find out! _She selected his name out of her contacts and pressed the call button.

"Hey, Hugh. Sorry I didn't pick up, I was kind of in a hurry." she chuckled nervously.

The older boy laughed. "That's my Mei!" **(Author's Note: Since, you know, the rival is always a childhood friend of the player, in this case, Rosa's parents originally wanted to name her Mei, but didn't, so since Hugh's known her her whole life, he's one of the few people that aren't relatives that know that, so it's his nickname for her. Just thought I'd clear that up, since he refers to her as Mei a lot.) **

"Yeah. So, what's up?" the young girl asked, cocking her head at her old friend.

"Um..." he started mumbling gibberish, blushing and trying to avoid making eye contact with Rosa. "I can't really just tell you over Cross, it's just not really proper." he bluffed, panicking in his own mind, not willing to reveal his feelings to his friend just yet. "You're heading for Virbank, right?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I told you that yesterday." she told him, confused. She had told him that she was going to Virbank City, but had kept her reasons secret, as she had a sneaking suspicion that Hugh had developed feelings for her, and didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"I'm already around there. I'm in Floccesy, so I can probably get there before you. Could you... meet me there?" he asked.

"I guess... what for, though?" Rosa asked, imagining the possibility of either Hugh or Nate saw her with the other, and just the oddity of two boys wanting to meet her in the same city, at the same time, for, presumably, the same reason. The thought made her nervous. _What'll happen if they see me with the other? It'll ruin my friendship with Hugh, and destroy my slim chance with Nate! This is a disaster! What do I do? It won't be much better to blow either of them of!, _she kept repeating in her head.

"Mei?" Hugh asked his younger friend. "You okay? Whatcha' thinkin' about?"

"Oh, nothing. I think I can meet you in Virbank, but I'm not sure. I'm already going there to meet someone." she admitted. _That's not telling him to much, is it? _she asked herself.

"Who?" Hugh asked sternly

"Oh, you don't know them." Rosa told him, not even willing to say _he_. "Anyway, I gotta go. See ya later!" she exclaimed, winking and immediately turning off her Cross-Transceiver.

* * *

"Whew. That was a close one, eh, Lillipup?" The small Pokemon at her feet yapped in agreement. "I would have _died _if Hugh found out that I was going to Virbank to meet another boy, not to mention that boy is my crush." she sighed. She leaned back on the railing of the deck, watching her Lillipup run in circles near her feet. "Lillie, whaddya say I let everyone else out for a bit?" she asked, making the Pokemon stop in its tracks and yap in agreement. "Let's go, everybody!" she shouted. "Darumaka! Minccino! Gothorita! Glaceon! Serperior! Swanna! Come on out!" she shouted, throwing her Pokeballs into the air one by one. Swanna dove into the water, Serperior wrapped itself around the railing, and the rest landed with Lillipup on the deck at Rosa's feet. "Guys, it'll take us a while to get to Virbank City, so we can go play until then, kay?" she asked her team cheerily, getting the same reaction from her whole team.

A few hours later, the boat had docked in Virbank City.

"Wow, are we here already? It feels like we just left!" Rosa exclaimed. She shuffled through her pocket and pulled out the six Pokeballs she had left there. "Return, everybody!" she called to her Pokemon, returning all of the to their Pokeballs. "I remember the first time I came to Virbank City, for my original gym battle. At that point, all I had was a Snivy, a Lillipup and a dream of conquering the Pokemon League. I had to take _so many _trips to the Pokemon Center." she sighed.

"Hey, Rosa! We stopped! You are getting off, right?" the captain called up to the deck.

"Oh, yeah, right. Sorry." she called, shaking her head vigorously to snap herself back to reality as she ran down the steps. "I was off in my own little world again." she chuckled. "Thanks!" she added as she ran off the boat. The captain waved as she ran into the foggy city. She couldn't see much, but she could see the vague outline of someone about her age, slightly taller than her, and with spiky, dark brown hair.

"Rosa?" a young-sounding voice called through the fog, stepping a bit closer so that she could see his face.

"Nate!" she shouted, and ran up closer to him.

"Hey, Rosa. I missed you." he told her, blushing slightly.

"Yeah... I missed you too. I couldn't stop thinking about you. You were amazing back in Nimbasa." she sighed.

"So, you wanna go find something to do?" the boy asked.

"Sure!" she cheered. "Hey, you wanna see if there's anything cool over at PokeStar Studios?" she asked. He nodded, and she raced him through the city streets to the connecting tunnel.


End file.
